


Touching In The Dark

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, Angelic Grace, Castiel's Grace, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grace Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Requested by: @totallypaletrash said: Can I request a female reader insert with Castiel and 48. Grace kink for 100 + kinks challenge





	Touching In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

It had been Castiel’s suggestion and you suspected that he’d been getting dating tips from Dean again. You had to hand it to the hunter, his advice was getting better as far as where Castiel should take you for a date. Unfortunately, his idea of movie idea’s left something to be desired, or you hoped seeing ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ was Dean’s idea of a joke and not Castiel’s honest opinion on a romantic movie.

Resisting the urge to roll your eyes at the behavior of the female character, you slump down in your chair and lean your head against Castiel’s shoulder. It was already apparent that this movie was trash through and through, at least from a BDSM perspective. You’d not personally experienced a scene but you had a curious nature and the internet was a wealth of information.

“I believe Mr. Grey is being rather careless with Anna’s affections,” Castiel whispered to you without taking his eyes away from the screen, “It is a gift to have someone submit to you so completely.”

Your eyes widen as you slowly turn to stare at the angel. The two of you had a sexual relationship for the past several months and many times you’d seen a hint of a dominant in the way Castiel behaved in the bedroom, but he’d never actually expressed an interest in taking on that kind of roll.

Castiel met your eyes and smiled, “Don’t you agree?”

You could have sworn that you felt his fingers running over your knee with the lightest amount of pressure. Looking down you saw that one of his arms was on the armrest and the other was around your shoulders.  

Sensing your confusion, Castiel whispered in your ear, “I may be weakened from the fall but that doesn’t mean I don’t have some control of my grace. Touching you in the most intimate of ways without anyone the wiser.”

“We shouldn’t,” you hissed back, looking around you in fear that someone was close enough to hear you. The last thing you wanted to happen was being thrown out a theater for being lewd.

Castiel’s fingers touched your chin gently and directed your gaze back to him, “Do you trust me, y/n?”

“Of course I do,” you said as your eyes settle on his, “but I don’t know if I can be quiet.”

“You’ll try for me though, won’t you?” Castiel’s voice dipped low and practically dripped with desire as a firmer touch of his grace eased its way up your thigh, brushing against your sex. The shock of it feeling like he was touching your bare skin had you gasping as you stared at him incredulously. “Very quiet,” Castiel reminded you.


End file.
